


Jump Scare

by andabatae



Series: One-Shots and Drabbles [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo is a scaredy-cat, Ben is oblivious, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Movie Night, Neighbors, Oral Sex, Rey is obvious, Scary Movies, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andabatae/pseuds/andabatae
Summary: Ben Solo is infatuated with his neighbor, Rey. When she invites him over to watch a scary movie on Halloween, he eagerly agrees.The problem? Ben HATES scary movies. How will he win Rey over when there's every chance he'll end up screaming, fleeing, or crying?





	Jump Scare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artiowritestrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artiowritestrash/gifts).

Ben Solo’s heart was pounding so hard he thought he might faint, and they hadn’t even started watching the movie yet. He clutched the bowl of popcorn in his lap in a death grip, willing himself to calm down.

His nerves were only partially due to the oncoming prospect of sitting through a terrifying movie. The vast majority of his anxiety revolved around the beautiful woman sitting next to him on the couch, remote in hand and an ungodly amount of snacks piled around her.

“This is going to be so fun!” Rey chirped just before shoving a handful of M&Ms into her mouth. “I still can’t believe you haven’t seen _The Ring_ yet,” she said as she crunched the candy. “It’s a classic.”

Ben hummed noncommittally, which was about all the communication he could muster, considering the trainwreck about to happen. He bit the inside of his cheek as Rey hit play, wondering if he could clench his jaw hard enough to keep from screaming like a little girl. Clenched jaws looked manly, right?

Ben was so, so fucked.

He’d had no choice, though. When his gorgeous neighbor had knocked on his door thirty minutes ago, dressed in an adorable bumblebee costume with headband antennae, he would have said yes to literally anything she wanted.

It turned out she wanted someone to watch scary movies with her on Halloween, which was how Ben had ended up here, white-knuckling a bowl of popcorn, dressed in the Darth Vader flannel pajamas that were as close to a costume as he owned.

Ben didn’t just dislike scary movies. He _ loathed _ them. Hated every long, panoramic shot that inevitably ended in a jump scare, every splash of gore, every quavering screech of ominous violins. He hated the way he sweated buckets and flinched at every tiny sound.

“For such a big guy,” a high school buddy had said, “you sure are a fucking coward.”

And yes, Ben was. It stung his pride to admit it, but he was a huge fucking coward who hated being scared, and he was probably going to shriek and hide behind the couch within the first ten minutes of this film, and then Rey would never want to date him ever.

The first few minutes weren’t so bad. Two girls were on a bed talking about television and some videotape that killed you if you watched it, which didn’t sound like the scariest villain ever, but what did Ben know. The girl named Katie had watched the tape, of course, so Ben put her survival chances at roughly nil. He breathed deeply, telling himself to be a man and watch this with perfect composure.

Oh, lovely, an ominous phone call. “Answer the fucking phone,” he muttered when the two girls just stared at the receiver as it rang and rang. “Get it over with.”

Rey laughed. “Oh, just wait. This movie is great at building tension.” She nudged his arm with her shoulder, which sent Ben’s heart into overdrive. Oh, God, she was close enough to touch. What if he pissed himself in terror and ruined her nice couch and then she pointed at him and laughed, or worse yet, kicked him out of her apartment and never talked to him again…

The phone turned out to be a false alarm, but then the sound of static came through Rey’s impressive speaker system as, on screen, Katie slowly walked towards a static-fuzzed television. “Oh, no,” Ben muttered under his breath. The video was real. Katie was going to die.

He braced himself for whatever the first horrible scare of the movie would be. Katie’s TV appeared to be possessed. So did her fridge. And oh, God, there were noises in the house. “Don’t go upstairs,” he whispered, pleading with the girl not to do the stupid thing she was absolutely about to do.

And yep, she was going upstairs—way too slowly—and there was water on the floor, and then there was another TV with something weird on it and oh God Ben hated this so much. He squeezed his eyes shut, nearly hyperventilating as something terrible happened to Katie.

The couch cushion shifted, and Ben cracked his eyes open to see Rey bouncing excitedly. Her bumblebee antennae waved, and the sight was charming enough to distract Ben from his escalating terror. Okay, maybe that was the strategy. Every time shit got scary, he could look at her antennae.

It didn’t work. As the tension built, not even Rey’s sunshiney presence could distract him from the horror unfolding on the screen. His stomach knotted, and he started sweating.

“Hey, are you okay?” Rey asked, pausing the movie. “You look a little sweaty.”

“Fine,” Ben wheezed, squeezing his popcorn bowl against his chest. “Just hot.”

“Why don’t you take off your pajama top?” Rey looked innocent as an angel as she made the suggestion.

Ben nearly swallowed his tongue. “Uh… I’m not wearing anything under it.”

Rey laughed and nudged him again. Oh, God, Ben wasn’t going to survive the night. “Yes, silly, I know how pajamas work. Come on, it’s not like I’ve never seen a bare chest before.”

Ben did not like to think about all the bare chests Rey might have seen, but then again, anyone who lived near a beach or frequented a gym or, hell, existed anywhere in the general vicinity of men had probably seen thousands of bare chests. Men loved taking their shirts off at the slightest provocation, as if flaunting their plumage for potential mates.

The problem, of course, was that Rey hadn’t seen _ Ben’s _chest yet. Not that that was a problem. Far from it. Ben would like Rey to do way more than just look at his chest. But if he was half-naked next to her on a couch, he was probably going to get a boner, and he was also scared shitless, and he wasn’t sure those two conditions would mix well.

“Okay,” he said in a much squeakier voice than normal. In the end, he was helpless to Rey’s whims. If she wanted his shirt off, off it would go.

He unbuttoned the top and shrugged it off, folding it carefully on the couch beside him. When he turned back to Rey, he caught her gawking at him. “What?” he asked, crossing his arms over his chest defensively. “I don’t get out in the sun much—”

“You work out,” Rey said. Her eyes were glued to his stomach, and Ben subconsciously tightened his abdominals for her. Flaunting his plumage, just like every other hapless male on the planet did when confronted by the appreciative gaze of his desired female.

“I do,” he confirmed, running a hand through his hair and using the opportunity to flex his bicep. God, he was pathetic.

“You work out _ a lot_.” Her eyes wandered all over him now, and yep, Ben was getting hard. Great.

He placed the popcorn bowl in his lap, steadying it when it tipped to the side due to his burgeoning erection. “Yep,” he said as casually as he could manage with half the blood in his body pooling in his groin while the other half raced frantically through his veins, urging him to flee from this horrible movie. “Every morning.”

“Wow.” Rey’s breathy exhalation sent a burst of pride through him. Did she like what she saw? When she licked her lips while eyeing his pecs, Ben concluded a solid _ maybe_.

Then she tore her eyes away, refocusing on the TV. “All right, let’s get back to it. Ready to get scared?”

“You aren’t already scared?” Ben asked incredulously. They were halfway into the movie, and he was ready to curl up in the fetal position.

“Nah. It takes more than this to really freak me out. Once we’re done with this, I’ll find something really scary.”

Ben whimpered.

He made it through most of the rest of the movie with little more than a few flinches and some muttered pleas for everyone to please just stop watching the tape, there was a reason VHS was a dead format, but Rey kept eyeing him with concern. “Is this freaking you out?” she asked when Ben knocked his bowl of popcorn over at a particularly tense moment.

“N-no! Not at all!” He got on his hands and knees to gather the fallen popcorn, grateful for a reason not to look at the TV. Except then Rey paused the movie—so he _ wouldn’t miss a moment_—and got down to help him, and Ben’s boner problem popped up again. Literally.

She was just so fucking beautiful, and her bee outfit terminated in little black shorts that clung to her shapely derrière as she crawled along the floor in front of him. His mouth went dry as he stared at her glorious ass, which he’d never gotten the chance to view from such close proximity before.

Rey looked over her shoulder at him, and although Ben averted his gaze from her ass, he wasn’t quick enough. Rey actually winked, waggling her butt at him. “What do you think? Should I have added a stinger?”

Ben made an inarticulate noise as his dick got impossibly harder. He was certain his cheeks were cherry red. “Looks fine,” he wheezed.

Rey pouted as she knelt facing him. “Just fine? I will have you know I spent a solid five dollars on this costume at the thrift store.”

“Not just fine,” he rushed to clarify. Now that the popcorn had been cleaned up, he placed the bowl on the coffee table, deciding it was too dangerous to hold any longer. “You look amazing, Rey. Even without a stinger. Which I get would be more accurate, but probably uncomfortable to sit on.”

Rey laughed, and Ben was mesmerized by the way she transformed with joy. She smiled with her whole face, her eyes turning squinty as she flashed her perfect white teeth, and he had never seen anything so beautiful.

Rey playfully pushed him, her fingers lingering a little too long on his bare skin. “You’re way too easy to tease, Ben Solo.”

He flushed again. “Sorry.”

“No, no.” She winked at him again. “It’s cute.”

When they settled back in on the couch, Rey was sitting a few inches closer than she had been before, and Ben was forced to grab a pillow to conceal his boner. As Rey started the movie up again, Ben reflected on the shift in positioning, the wink, and the fact that she’d just called him cute. Did she mean it? Was she… flirting with him?

Ben was notoriously bad at picking up social cues—his mother had informed him of that many times—but he was fairly sure neighbors didn’t regularly wiggle their asses at each other. Or wink. Or encourage each other to take off their shirts.

Rey was friendly with everyone, though, unlike Ben “awkward misanthrope” Solo. Maybe this was normal behavior for her?

The protagonist’s ex-boyfriend was watching the tape, specifically the scene that showed a well. Except this time, a little girl climbed out of the well. Her face was covered by long, wet black hair, and she was _ terrifying_. “Oh, no,” Ben moaned, clutching the pillow. He started shaking as she approached the camera—and then she climbed out of the TV.

At that moment, Rey’s hand landed on Ben’s thigh.

He shrieked, leaping several feet into the air before tumbling to the floor, bumping into the coffee table on the way. The popcorn bowl toppled, and he banged his head on the table as he tried to escape the cascade of buttery morsels. His dick got squished against the floor, and _ fuck fuck fuck_, he’d just looked at the TV again—

“Ben?” Rey was leaning over in concern. She touched his leg again, and Ben yelped.

“I can’t do this,” he babbled, unable to hold it together any longer. “Shit, Rey, I’m so sorry, I just can’t.”

Her face fell. “Oh. I’m sorry. I thought you were into it.”

The goddamn movie was still playing, so Ben scrambled back up onto the couch and buried his face in Rey’s shoulder so he wouldn’t have to see it. “I’m not,” he confessed, his voice muffled. “I hate it.”

Rey stiffened. Finally, the movie paused, but to his dismay, Rey pushed him away from her. “What are you playing at?” she demanded, crossing her arms. “That was just mean.”

“What?” Ben was baffled and mortified. Everything hurt: his head, his dick, his pride.

Rey turned her head away and swiped at her cheek. “If you hate it, why are you here?”

Was she_ crying__?_ Ben had no idea she was so passionate about scary movies. “I’m here for you,” he said, patting her shoulder gingerly. “I wanted to do something that made you happy.”

Rey looked back at him with watery eyes. “But you just said you h-hated me coming on to you.”

Had Ben hit his head harder than he realized? Was he unconscious right now and having some weird dream where Rey was A) coming on to him and B) convinced Ben hated it?

“Rey,” he said, trying to stay calm in the face of a weeping woman, an aching dick, and the residual adrenaline from his scare. “I think maybe I’m confused. Or you’re confused? Or both of us are confused?”

She sniffled again and brushed at a tear. “What do you mean?”

“I’m trying to figure out why in the world you would think I didn’t want you coming on to me.” If she confirmed she'd been flirting with him, Ben would probably expire on the spot.

She glared at him. “Because you said you couldn’t do this. You said you weren’t into it. You said you hated it.”

Somehow, a sliver of reason managed to penetrate the haze of lust and terror. “Oh my God,” he said. “No, Rey. I was talking about the movie. I hate scary movies. I hate them so much because I’m a huge coward, but I was trying to be brave for you, and I just can’t do it.”

“Oh!” Her eyes widened. “Why didn’t you just say something? I never would have made you watch it if I knew.”

Ben took a deep breath. He might not be brave enough to watch _The Ring_, but by God, he would be brave enough to say this. “Because I really like you, Rey.”

The sight of Rey's huge, gorgeous smile made Ben’s heart flutter—in a good way, this time. “You do?”

“So much.” He grew more confident with every second. Surely, if she hated the idea, she would have run screaming by now. “I couldn’t say no to you inviting me over. I’m just sorry I’m such a coward.”

“No, no.” Rey crawled over the couch and straddled his lap, lacing her arms around his neck. Her bee antennae wobbled as she leaned in to kiss his cheek. “You’re not a coward. You just don’t like scary movies.”

“But I do like you,” he repeated, just to be extra clear.

“And I like you,” she said, just before leaning in and pressing her mouth to his.

Ben kissed her back, softly at first, then more ardently when she darted her tongue out to trace his lower lip. He settled his hands on her hips, just below her crumpled bee wings, marveling that after months of pining, he had a lap full of the most adorable woman on the planet.

They made out like eager teenagers, hands coasting over each other’s bodies, lips mashing together with more enthusiasm than finesse. Ben wasn’t inexperienced, but a few short-lived college girlfriends didn’t exactly make him experienced, either. Luckily, Rey didn’t seem to mind his clumsiness. As they kissed, she made little contented noises against his mouth that drove Ben wild, and she squirmed in his lap so enthusiastically, he was in danger of losing it before either of them took their clothes off.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said, guiding her in a slow rocking motion over his lap. Thankfully, the pain from earlier had receded, and his dick was completely onboard with this scenario. “I’ve had a crush on you for ages.”

Rey giggled. “Me, too.” She stroked his hair, and Ben hummed in pleasure. “I was so obvious tonight that I was really starting to think you didn’t like me back.”

“I couldn’t decide if you were hitting on me or not,” Ben confessed.

Rey fixed him with an incredulous look. “Ben. I basically shoved my ass in your face. I made you take off your shirt.”

“Yeah, but you could have just been being helpful. You know, picking up the popcorn, making sure I didn’t overheat…”

“I touched your thigh.” Rey’s lips twitched, and he had a feeling she was reliving that mortifying moment. His guess was confirmed a second later. “Of course, the intention wasn’t to scare you half to death, but you have to admit it was a little funny.”

“Was not.”

“Was too.”

Ben shut her up by kissing her soundly, and Rey melted into him with a sigh. Her breasts rubbed against his bare chest through the striped fabric of her bee suit, and Ben decided he needed them skin-to-skin as soon as possible. He tugged on the stretchy top, and she helped him by lifting her arms so he could pull it off.

He hissed when he saw she wasn’t wearing a bra. Her nipples were small and rosy, perfect little buds he couldn’t wait to get his mouth around.

Unfortunately, the distance between their torsos made him aware of the paused image on the TV behind Rey, and Ben flinched when he realized the screen was stuck on a particularly horrifying image of Samara. “Can we turn that off?”

Rey looked over her shoulder. “What, you don’t want creepy ghost girls watching us do it?”

He swallowed hard. “Um, are we? Going to, that is?”

“Going to what?” Rey asked as she leaned over to grab the remote and turn the TV off.

“You know. Do it.” The tips of Ben’s ears felt hot. Why was he acting like some horny, awkward teenager? He was a grown man. He could use his words. “Have sex.”

Rey tossed the remote aside, then wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her chest flat against his. “I’d like to,” she murmured against his neck, just before trailing a series of kisses down to his shoulder. “If you want to, that is.”

“Yes.” Ben nodded vehemently. “Very yes.”

“Good.” She grinned up at him, and the tilt of her head made her antennae wobble. “Then let’s get naked.”

Ben didn’t need to be told twice. Within seconds, he’d dumped her on her back on the couch and was tugging her tight shorts down her legs. Her underwear—a black thong that almost gave him a heart attack—went next. “As cute as this is,” Ben said, prodding the wobbling ends of her bee antennae, “I think it needs to go.”

Then she was fully nude beneath him, a vision of slight curves and smooth, golden-tinged skin. The freckles that dotted her cheeks echoed lower, down her neck and chest, and Ben pressed his lips to the constellations. She was a natural wonder all in herself.

“Ben,” she moaned as he kissed his way down her belly. He could smell her now, a musky, heady scent that made his dick twitch. There was a charming cluster of moles on her inner thigh, and he sucked that patch of skin into his mouth, vowing to someday taste every single mark on her body.

He took a moment to get settled, scooting back on the couch and looping his arms beneath her bent legs. He pushed her thighs further apart, baring her sex to his gaze. She was absolutely perfect, her pink folds already glistening. Unable to go a second longer without tasting her, he bent his head and licked.

Rey arched her back at the first touch of his tongue. Her hands shot into his hair, gripping tightly as he licked her all over, mapping her contours. He focused his exploration on her clit, testing different pressures and rhythms until he found what made her moan.

“Yes,” she panted, tugging him harder against her. “So good, Ben.”

He hummed appreciatively, making her shiver. She was already pumping her hips, and Ben was eager to send her over the edge, so he pushed two fingers inside her as he sucked hard on the swollen nub of her clit.

Rey lost her mind. She bucked and thrashed against him, so he kept it up, thrusting and rubbing inside her soaked pussy while he sucked and sucked. She was making sweet stuttering sounds that made Ben feel triumphant. _ He _ was the one making her make those little chirps and cries. _ He _ was the one about to make her fall apart on his fingers and tongue.

She orgasmed with a breathy moan, squeezing his hair tight and clamping her thighs around his ears while she twitched and shuddered. Ben kept licking, loving how wet and responsive she was.

Finally, she pushed his forehead, and Ben withdrew. He wiped his mouth on his forearm, then grinned up at her. “Good?”

Rey’s cheeks were flushed, and her hair was tangled from how she’d thrashed her head while coming. She nodded fervently as she pushed herself up into a seated position. “Perfect. But now I really need to ride you.”

Ben’s mind blanked, and he briefly lost the power of speech. He stared at her, enraptured, as she shifted towards him. “Sit up,” she ordered, tapping his shoulder.

Thankfully, his limbs still worked, so Ben scrambled into the position she wanted. The moment he was sitting upright, Rey tugged his boxers and pajama bottoms off. She kissed his dick on the way back up, opening her mouth over the tip and sucking in a way that nearly made Ben fly off the couch.

“Christ,” he groaned as she sank down, her hot mouth working to take him in. “Oh, fuck—that’s amazing, but maybe don’t do that right now...”

His balls were drawn up tight, and a familiar tingle had started at the base of his spine. He was in danger of coming way too fast.

Luckily, Rey released him from her rosy lips with a lewd pop. She straddled him again, rubbing her soaked pussy up and down his length. “Are we good to do it without protection?” she asked. “I am.”

Ben nodded frantically. “Yes. Please. Yes.”

She grinned, then lifted up to grab his dick in one small, elegant hand. He watched, mesmerized, as she guided him to her entrance and sank down. They groaned in unison at the long, slow slide—she was very wet, but he was a big man. Her pussy squeezed him tightly, and Ben nearly lost his mind at feeling all that slick warmth wrapped around him.

When she had finally taken all of him, Rey let out a shuddering breath. “God,” she said. “I feel so full.”

Ben groaned and gripped her hips, guiding her into a slow rhythm. He already knew he wouldn’t last long. “If this is over too soon,” he said, his eyes nearly rolling back in his head as she started riding him, “I’m very sorry, and I promise the next time will be better.”

“Hush. This is perfect.” Rey’s lips merged with his. The way she moved was unreal—her firm ass rolled under his fingers, and every glide of her pussy over his dick brought Ben closer to the edge. He reached between them to rub her clit, determined to get her at least close to an orgasm before he completely lost it.

Rey moaned, and then she was fucking him in earnest, bouncing up and down too vigorously to maintain the kiss. Ben flexed up into her, helping guide her with his hands on her hips. Wet slapping sounds filled the air, accompanied by grunts and cries as they worked each other up.

When Rey tossed her head back and squeezed him tight with her inner muscles, Ben reached the point of no return. The pressure that had been building exploded, and he came inside her in hard spurts that felt better than any orgasm in living memory. Spots flecked his vision, and his fingers and toes went numb.

Rey took over rubbing her clit while Ben groaned and twitched, unable to maintain any sort of control over his pleasure-wracked body. A series of kittenish cries tumbled from Rey’s lips, and Ben felt her pussy flutter around him. Her orgasm pulled a final spasm out of him, and he collapsed back against the sofa, feeling like he’d died and ascended to heaven.

Rey toppled forward onto his chest, panting hard into the crook of his neck. Ben wrapped his arms around her and held her close, reveling in the feel of her sweat-damp skin beneath his palms and the wet clasp of her pussy around his softening dick. This, right here, was as good as life got.

“Mmmm.” Rey hummed, then giggled into his shoulder. “Wow.”

He grinned, overwhelmed by the bubble of pure joy expanding inside his chest. “Wow’s right,” he said, squeezing her even tighter.

Eventually, it became necessary to clean themselves up. Ben couldn’t stay away from her for long, though, and the moment she came out of the restroom, he scooped her up, carrying her back to the couch so they could cuddle some more. She snuggled into him as he drew a blanket over their naked bodies. What point was there in getting dressed, when he was pretty sure he was going to make love to her again within the next ten minutes?

“So,” Rey said. “Want to finish the movie?”

Ben snorted. “Absolutely not. Being terrified out of my wits is not good for my performance.”

“I don’t know, I thought your performance was exemplary.”

Ben chuckled, then eyed the TV. He _ was _ curious how the movie ended… “Fine,” he said. “Let’s finish it. But you can't make fun of me if I hide behind you when it gets too scary.”

"Oh, Ben." She kissed the edge of his jaw. "I'll keep you safe from jump scares... but I am absolutely going to make fun of you."

And that was exactly what happened.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a delightful prompt from [artiowritestrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artiowritestrash/)
> 
> “Ben hates scary movies and therefore has not seen any if he can help it. Rey, of course, loves them and finds such a transgression blasphemous. She invites Ben over for a marathon on Halloween to rectify this and Ben agrees because he is crushing hard on his apartment neighbor. Bonus points for Ben hiding behind Rey during the extra scary parts.”
> 
> I hope you enjoyed your gift, Artio!
> 
> If anyone else liked this, please let me know in the comments! I adore seeing your reactions.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
